Unwritten Uncut
by WolfboyJeff
Summary: The mature fanfic about Unwritten. Short storeies about Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's love for one another.
1. Between the Sheets

_**AN: I don't own BLEACH!**_

_**WARNING:**__** This is my Mature chapters of "Unwritten" This will contain smut and langue. If you can not handle it then please wait for my next Teen rated story. If you can handle it enjoy!**_

_**I'm back! I told you that I would be. Now this is the more Mature part of "Unwritten" that I promised you guys. I will be doing this by Picture so I may update a few chapters at a time or just one. Depends on how fast I'm writing them. I can't post these pictures cause they are too Mature for Photobucket. Sorry about that but you will have to use your imagination on this. **_

_**Also I will NOT put up with ANYONE bashing my pairings! This will be your ONLY warning cause I will hunt you down and you will NOT like what I give you in response. Yes I am very vengeful bitch and I will protect my pairings. If you don't like the pairing then please go GTFA( Go the fuck away) and Troll someone else because I troll back. You really don't want that. Now do you? **_

**Between the Sheets**

The snow fell quietly over the Seireitei as Matsumoto made her way through the ankle deep substance. She pulled her sleeping Kimono closer to her body to keep warm. The dream had been too real, and she couldn't sleep. A deep blush spread through her body as she made her way closer to Hitsugaya-Taichou's home. No one was out in the storm, which seemed to be picking up with each step she took.

_Please be there!_

Matsumoto reached the for the door, but withdrew her hand. She stood there starring at the door almost in a trance. The strawberry blonde grabbed for the handle slipping inside unnoticed. She made her way across the cold floor towards a sleeping Hitsugaya. Matsumoto smiled know that he was okay. She glided across the floor towards the futon and sleeping man. As she neared she grabbed for the thick blanket. Matsumoto slid down to join the sleep Taichou.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya questioned, peeking one eye open.

"I couldn't sleep. I thought you might need some company," she said, giving the younger man a hug.

"Meaning you need company? What this time?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm fine now," she answered as he held her body close.

"Do you need some tea?" he asked, feeling how cold her skin was.

"Fine, Taichou. Your warmth is enough," she smirked. "Although," she mused, running her hand down his bare chest. "I think apart of you maybe warmer," she winked, causing Hitsugaya to groan.

"I read body heat is the best way to warm someone up," he smirked, nipping at Matsumoto's neck.

"You too," the strawberry blonde moaned as Hitsugaya kissed his way down to her bust.

Hitsugaya flipped his curvy fukutaichou on to her back as he ran his fingers down to the tie on her kimono. Matsumoto smiled towards him as the Juban Taichou swiftly untied her kimono, dropping the silky fabric. He moved his hands under the folds of her kimono, slowly exposing her silky skin.

The cold air in the room harden her nipples as Hitsugaya pulled the fabric off. A smile crept across his face as he looked down at her exposed flesh.

"Like what you see?" she smirked, sitting up.

Hitsugaya nodded as Matsumoto tugged at his kosode. The cotton fabric dropped around Hitsugaya's waist. The strawberry blonde pouted not liking that the tie still held the piece on. A husky laugh escaped Hitsugaya's throat as Matsumoto untied the knot.

"Much better," she smirked, glancing down at his exposed belly.

The busty blonde pushed Hitsugaya on his back letting gravity pull the remainder of their clothing off. Matsumoto purred as she saw how hard her Taichou was for her. The blonde slowly licked her lips as she leaned forward.

"Want me?" she whispered against his ear.

"Always," he moaned, pulling her hips forward.

Matsumoto placed herself over his throbbing member, slowly sliding down. Her body tensed as his cock slowly stretched her. She bit the bottom of her lip as a groan escaped Hitsugaya's lips.

"Toshiro," she moaned, digging her nails into his shoulders. "I'll never get over how thick you are," she sighed, slowly rocking her hips forward.

"So tight," he moaned, meting her hips with his thrusts.

Matsumoto moaning got louder as Hitsugaya pushed hared in her. Hitsugaya growled, pulling down on Matsumoto's hips. Not this time she wasn't going to go half way on this. No more teasing. The Juban Taichou licked up Matsumoto's neck till his lips found hers. The strawberry blonde's nails dug deep into his shoulder causing the skin to break.

"There!" she moaned as Hitsugaya had found the right spot. "Right there!" she continued, arching her back.

"So beautiful," Hitsugaya sighed, trailing his hand down her spine.

Matsumoto wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing harder against his thrusts. She bit the bottom of her lip thrusting harder. He smiled slowing her rocking down. Matsumoto's eyes questioned him for a moment before she slowed her rocking down. There were rare occasions where even though the lovers started out fast, Hitsugaya would slow it down towards the end.

"Slower Rangiku," he commanded, gliding her hips down slower.

A moan escaped the strawberry blonde Fukutaichou's lips as she rode his length. She wrapped her arms around his neck bring Hitsugaya closer to her chest. He placed a small kiss on her caller bone as he flipped Matsumoto on her back. The boy genius pushed himself deeper causing the sweetest sounds to come from the woman below him.

"Hitsugaya! I'm close!" she screamed, feeling him push faster.

"Cum for me Rangiku," he huffed, looking her dead in her blue eyes.

Matsumoto arched her back feeling Hitsugaya ram deeper. Hitsugaya groaned as he came deep inside her. Matsumoto gasped arching her hips forward, and tangling her hands in his hair. The strawberry blonde gripped tighter as she met her orgasm with his.

"Oh, Taichou~!" she moaned, felling Hitsugaya lean forward on her.

"Better?" he smirked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, think we can do this again?" she asked, playing with his sweaty hair.

"Anytime you need me," he whispered, rolling onto his back.

Matsumoto smiled as Hitsugaya curled up next to her. She couldn't sleep just yet. The strawberry blonde watched as Hitsugaya's breathing became soft again.

_Don't run away on me now._


	2. Is This Your First Time

_**AN: I Don't own BLEACH!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It takes me some time to post my chapters dew to teenagers and my lovely Hitsugaya Taichou. So it may take at lest a week for me to update. Sorry about my rant that I had with my last chapter. I've been getting a lot of crap as of late on HitsuMatsu and I am done taking it. I will say that this is my favorite picture. It's not to dirty so I may be able to post this one on Photobucket. I will warn you now this will be extremely fluffy.**_

**Is this your First Time**

The question hung in the air for quite some time. Matsumoto sat in her Fukutaichou seat near Hitsugaya's as a blush rested on his pale cheeks. She was shocked.

_Why hadn't someone already take claim to him? He was such an amazing person why didn't anyone want to take claim to him? Was it cause of his boy like features that caused others to look over him? Why would you? He was a man after all! Why would you look over how brilliant he was inside and out? Stupid girls didn't know how much of a man he really was!_

"Can we just get back to work?" he groaned, attempting to look away from his busty Fukutaichou.

Matsumoto sighed placing her ink pen in it's holder as she got up. The strawberry blonde slowly walked towards the office door. She grabbed a sign that read "Meeting Do Not Disturb or be Frozen where you stand", and hung it outside the door.

"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matsumoto didn't answer she looked him over from across the room. A lump formed in Hitsugaya's throat as she strutted towards him. A small smile formed on her lips as she stood inches from his face. Hitsugaya lied his pen down, gulping as he looked up at her.

"M-Matsumoto?" he asked, leaning slightly back in his chair.

"Relax Taichou. It's almost your naptime," she mused, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I know that but-" he began, but groaned as she rubbed his tense shoulders. "That feels good," he moaned, closing his eyes.

"Good," she smirked, lowering her hands down the front of his kosode.

Matsumoto ran her hands inside his kosode, pulling the fabric loose as she exposed his chest. A faint blush spread across Hitsugaya's face as she worked the fabric off. She ran her fingers across his exposed flesh taking in every toned muscle. Her blue eyes darted towards his hakama tie.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't ask you to," he asked, feeling her hands kneed into his tense chest.

"It's part of my job to ensure that my Taichou is in proper working condition," she mused, running her fingers lower.

Matsumoto was amazed that he was so well toned for being so young. He was an incredible person to look at. She trailed her soft hands across his abs. Hitsugaya's eyes softened as he felt at peace watching his lively Fukutaichou trail her hands across his body.

She was the first to look at him as more than a boy. She was the first to treat him like a man. She was the first to take him seriously as a Taichou. Matsumoto had no reason to treat him any differently than everyone else did. In their eyes he was just a boy, but now looking into her gorgeous blue orbs he saw through her. Matsumoto was exposing herself, and that scared him to the core of his soul.

Hitsugaya's hands moved on there own accord running along Matsumoto's hips working there way up towards her breast. She gasped as he lightly tugged at her open kosode. It didn't take much before her breast exposed themselves to him. Matsumoto's face began to burn red as the young man caressed her exposed flesh with one hand as he tugged the rest of her kosode off her shoulders.

"Beautiful," he gasped, trailing small circles on her skin.

She'd been told on several occasion that she was beautiful, but never with so much love behind the words. Her eyes watered slightly at the thought that maybe she could be loved. Maybe he was the one that could love her in return.

"Don't cry," Hitsugaya sighed brushing a few lose tears away.

Matsumoto smiled leaning down to place her lips on his. He wasn't surprised by this action, he simply leaned into the kiss. Melting into her as she was melting into him.

_You're worth this…_

Hitsugaya broke the kiss uniting her hakama. His fingers brushed across her fukutaichou badge. Hitsugaya took the badge in his hands his eyes studying ever inch of the badge.

"I'm glade you're mine," he sighed, lifting his blue/green eyes to hers.

"Me too," she said, running her fingers through his white hair.

Matsumoto slowly steeped out of her hakama revealing her naked form to her Taichou. She had a faint blush plastered to her skin as Hitsugaya simply stared. The younger Taichou groaned as Matsumoto untied his hakama and pulling said fabric off him.

"Wow," Matsumoto mouthed, staring at his half erect form.

The strawberry blonde's hands clasped around his shaft slowly working him into a fully erect form. She mused at the moans that came from Hitsugaya's throat, causing her to become wet in anticipation. Matsumoto dropped down to her knees getting a closer look. She smiled as her lips clamped down on his large cock. Hitsugaya gripped his chair tightly as his eyes rolled back.

Matsumoto slowly licked from the base of his balls up his long length to the bulging tip. She clamped her lips down on his tips slowly running her hands up hid dick. Hitsugaya buckled in his chair grasping for her head. She felt his hands slide down to the back of her head as he jerked forward. Matsumoto moaned increasing his pleasure as she slid her mouth further down his erect cock. The strawberry blonde grabbed his base and slid her mouth further down sucking harder as more of Hitsugaya filled her mouth sliding down her throat.

"M-Matsumoto! I'm I'm!" he groaned, gripping her head.

His load filled her mouth running down her throat as she tried to swallow what she could. She could fill his cum filling up her cheeks His cock throbbed and tensed as more cum spilled out of her mouth and down her lips. Matsumoto pulled herself away, running her tongue up this length as she pulled out.

"I couldn't hold it any longer," he said, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"I don't mind. Though never thought that your cum would be so cold. Tastes good," she smirked, winking in his direction. "Still hard I see," she smirked, kissing the tip of his cock.

"I want you," was all that Hitsugaya could manage before he tugged the busty fukutaichou on his lap.

The raw need was in Hitsugaya's eyes as he positioned himself above the wet womanhood. She smiled kissing him gently on his lips before she pushed down on his erect member.

"Oh Kami you're huge!" she moaned clawing at his shoulders as she slowly startled Hitsugaya.

A smug smile tugged at the white haired man's lips, slowly slid Matsumoto's womanhood up his long cock. He was enjoying hearing the moans flow from her soft lips.

"Rangiku," Hitsugaya managed placing soft kisses on her neck as she pumped his hard cock.

"Kami, Toshiro!" she cried, rocking her hips back and forth.

Matsumoto brought Hitsugaya's head closer to her bosoms as she rode slowly up and down his length. She didn't want to leave any part of him untouched. She could feel him pumping deep inside her womb. Matsumoto sunk her teeth into Hitsugaya's shoulder as he pumped harder. Hitsugaya pulled her close as he stood up. Matsumoto wrapped her legs around his waist as her Taichou pushed her body down on top of his desk. She could fill him pumping faster griping the desk for support. Matsumoto pushed her hips forward, hooking her ankles together around his hips riding that massive cock harder. The sweat smell of sex and sweet combined together to make a completely new intoxication.

"Toshiro!" Matsumoto screamed, gripping the man tighter as she arched her back.

"Rangiku!" Hitsugaya growled, thrusting deeper as he unloaded himself inside her.

The couple stayed like that as Matsumoto felt herself being filled to the brim. She could feel his cock twitching and throbbing as the cum flowed all around her insides. Hitsugaya groaned feeling Matsumoto's pussy tighten around him pumping the last bit of his cum inside her. The couple collapsed on the desk Hitsugaya still inside her as he lied his head on her breasts. Matsumoto stroked his head, her finger tangling in his white locks as the man on top of her moved his head to look up at her.

"I love you," he whispered, pulling his length out of her still hot wet pussy.

"I love you too," she sighed, watching the man pull his hakama up.

"We should get dressed before we're found out," he sighed, handing Matsumoto her proper Fukutaichou's outfit.

"Thanks," she smirked as her Taichou got dressed.

Just as Matsumoto had finished dressing, and Hitsugaya had his desk in perfect order a rasp came from the door. Hitsugaya's blue green eyes locked with Matsumoto's who quickly busied herself with paperwork a smug smile tugging at her lips.

"You going to get that?" she asked, pointing towards the door.

"If they were smart they would read the sign and leave," he mused, lying down on the couch. "It's naptime Matsumoto, You handle it," he yawned, laying his arm over his eyes.

"No I think they'll get the hint," she smirked, joining her Taichou on the couch. "Besides~ you wore me out~!" she continued, hold him close.


End file.
